In a magnetic tape sound recording and reproducing system, it is usual that many packages of information are recorded successively in one real or cassette of magnetic tape. One package of information recorded may be a piece of music or the like. Thus, one package of information recorded in a magnetic tape is referred to as merely a "music" in this specification.
When various many musics are recorded in one magnetic tape and all or some of them are to be played back at random or without respect to the order of the recorded position of those musics, forward and/or reverse advancement of the magnetic tape should be repeated so as to find out a desired music to be reproduced before starting play-back operation.
It may therefore be much desirable to avoid such repeated tedious forward and/or reverse operations for finding out a desired music.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a music reservation device for use with a magnetic tape sound play-back apparatus, which device can reserve a music for the succeeding reproduction during play-back operation of another music and automatically find out the reserved music just after the end of the previous play-back operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a music reservation device which can be readily realized by use with integrated circuits.